


Reunion

by RetroKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, OTP Feels, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKenobi/pseuds/RetroKenobi
Summary: One minute, Anakin Skywalker is dying in his son’s arms, the next, he’s waking up in a field.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the cutest FanFiction I have ever written and will ever write. This is also a scene that should have been in Return of the Jedi because I would have screamed.

" _Tell your sister… you were right…”_ Anakin Skywalker barely manages to say, using his last breathes. He slowly falls backwards, drifting away, only faintly hearing his son speaking. Soon, everything goes dark, but then, sunlight appears…  

Anakin sits up, he furrows his brow as he notices he’s in the middle of a field with flowers in abundance. He looks around, seeing if there’s anybody accompanying him here. There’s no one in sight. He sighs, feeling disappointed and confused. Anakin decides he’s going to investigate the situation, and stands up. 

Skywalker ends up at the entrance to a forest. He walks down the path, admiring how green everything is. The sound of running water eventually comes into hearing-range, signaling a river or something of the sort is nearby. Anakin starts to jog, hoping there might be people there.

A river with the most pure blue colored water ever comes into vision. Walking more onto the riverside, a large waterfall shows up too. Anakin stops for a moment, staring at the water with amazement. It’s so mesmerizing. Footsteps break him out of the trance. He turns to the direction of the noise, and sees a woman making her way down by the river. He watches as she sits on a rock. 

Brunette curls rest on her shoulders and most of her back. She’s wearing a long, flowing blue gown, almost matching the water. She looks like an angel. Anakin decides to go talk to her, try to figure out where he is, and how he got here. 

As he gets right next to her, Skywalker gasps as he realizes it’s his beloved wife, Padme Amidala. No wonder he found her angelic. " _ Padme?” _

The girl looks over at him, revealing that it is, in fact, Amidala. “ _ Ani? Is it really you? I wasn’t expecting you to arrive here this soon.” _

Anakin sits beside her on the rock. “ _ Arrive here? What do you mean?”  _

“ _ Ani, you’re dead." _

“ _ Oh,”  _ He looks out across the water as the memory of his final living moments run through his mind. “ _ Oh.”  _ He looks back at Padme and hugs her. “ _ I’ve missed you so much, Padme.”  _

She hugs back, “ _ I’ve missed you more, Anakin.”  _

Anakin laughs as he shakes his head. “ _ What have you been doing all these years?”  _

Amidala shrugs, “ _ I go for two walks a day. I go into town once a day, socialize, etc. I prefer out here though. The water is so fascinating and relaxing. What about you?”  _

Skywalker ponders his answer for a moment. “ _ I’d rather not talk about that.”  _

“ _ That’s fine.”  _

_ “You said you go into town? Can we go now? I’m intrigued.”  _ Anakin changes the subject. 

“ _ Of course, I actually haven’t been today.” _

* * *

 

The two walked for at least a couple of hours. Anakin isn’t complaining though. He’s wanted to be able to hold Padme’s hand and just walk with her like they used to do so badly, and now he’s finally getting to. They eventually come up on the town. It’s even gorgeous.   

Padme leads Anakin into a small, cozy cafe. Familiar faces sit at the tables, chatting and drinking at various coffee drinks. Anakin smiles at everyone while Padme orders two cappuccinos. They sit at a rather secluded table in the corner beside a window.   

“ _ You seem happy.”  _ Padme says.

“ _ I’m with my love again. I’d be stupid to not be happy.” _

_ “I agree, with both of those statements.”  _

The two laugh, and Anakin’s heart feels as if it could burst from joy any second. Hearing the beautiful laugh of his wife again. Sitting in a cafe across from her drinking coffee, just talking, not having anything to worry about. This is what pure bliss is to Anakin. Nothing else compares to this.

* * *

 

Skywalker and Amidala finally leave the cafe. They spent time catching up with old friends and acquaintances that have passed, and also just simply sitting with each other in silence.

As the two start across the flower field, Padme stops, grabbing Anakin’s hands. 

He looks down at her, confused, but doesn’t say anything. Then, she begins to do one of the dances they did together when they were alive and attended ball dances. 

The sun starts to set, causing the sky to become purple, red and orange. All three colors clashing together. On the horizon lays a green field that houses thousands of vibrant yellow flowers. A large, enchanting forest on one far end, holding a river with the purest blue water you’ll ever lay your eyes upon. On the other end, a town, with the cafe you never want to depart from. In the midst of it all, two people. A couple. Who were apart for a while, but are now together once more.

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala dance until the stars are shining. The two finally end the dance with a kiss. The moon right above them like a spotlight. Anakin puts his arm around Padme’s shoulder as they walk back to the river. 

The deceased Jedi, and technically Sith, does some thinking as they journey through the moonlit forest. Despite everything he did while alive, he’s still ended up here. In paradise, the love of his life by his side, and scenery almost as beautiful as her surrounding them. They’re going to be together, forever now, like they have always intended it to be.


End file.
